


Confessions

by RandomFluff



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hai, Sherlolly - Freeform, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFluff/pseuds/RandomFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally from Tumblr. Sherlock confesses his love for Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [? (Sorry)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/57888) by ? (Sorry). 



"John, please, let me go!"  
"No, not until you get a hold of yourself."  
"But I have to tell Molly…"  
"Tell Molly what?"  
Mary stepped into Sherlock’s flat, looking suspiciously at her husband and the consulting detective.  
"Why Mary, you look quite beautiful today!"  
She blinked, turning to glare at John. ”What happened to him?”  
“Drugged himself, I think.”  
“I am perfectly fine, thank you,” Sherlock sniffed, pushing John off of him. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to find Molly Hooper and tell her I love her.”  
John rolled his eyes as Mary gaped. His reaction had been quite similar just a few moments ago when he had stepped in to 221B to check on his friend. Sherlock had been surrounded by strange looking liquids as he mumbled to himself about Molly.  
“Molly…Molly….she would be home right about now…need to tell her…”  
It had not been until John cleared his throat that Sherlock looked up and to John’s shock, smiled.  
“John, my dear friend, you came at a perfect time. I must confess my love to Molly and since you seem to have been successful with Mary, I need your advice.”  
The rest had quickly led to this.  
“I’m sorry, you what?” Mary stuttered, although a slow grin was beginning to creep up on her face.  
“I am in love with Molly Hooper, I believe that has been quite obvious,” Sherlock stated dramatically, throwing on his coat.  
“Yes, it has been! But I only mentioned it last week and you denied it.”  
John almost thought Sherlock was beginning to catch on with how ridiculous he had become, but it was lost when Sherlock simply shrugged and quickly put on his scarf.  
“Molly should be at her flat. John, you said flowers, right?”  
John sputtered. “I said nothing of the sort!”  
“Flowers will do!” Mary smiled broadly as Sherlock nodded.  
Before he closed the door, he turned and said meaningfully, “Thank you for your help. I really do not know how this is to be done. You are the greatest friends for a man like me to have.”  
“What the hell is happening?” John raised his hands at Mary as Sherlock ran off.  
“I have no idea, but I cannot wait to see these results.”  
**  
Sherlock is heading your way. He’s fine, but he’s acting a bit strange. Just wanted you to know. ~ Mary  
Molly put aside her phone, puzzling over what Sherlock would need from her this time. Over the past few months, he would frequently stop by to ask for her assistance at Bart’s or on a case. This was nothing out of the usual.  
That Mary should text her about it, however, concerned her. She continued to perplex over it until a loud knock wrenched her away from her thoughts.  
Quickly stepping over to the door, Molly slowly opened it to reveal Sherlock mumbling under his breath.  
“Sherlock?”  
“Molly!” His head snapped up to attention at the sound of her voice and was it just her or did he appear…nervous?  
“I got you these!” Sherlock revealed his hidden hand, pulling out a bouquet of yellow roses.  
Molly gaped. “Oh! Ummm…thank you,” she took them from his hand, staring down at them in amazement. After a moment of Sherlock continuing to gaze at her, Molly backed up, allowing Sherlock to enter in.  
“They’re yellow like the dress you wore at the wedding. You looked almost more beautiful than Mary…well to me you were the most beautiful woman there, but it was Mary’s wedding.”  
He looked away in embarrassment and Molly could barely find any words to say. Strange, indeed. She placed the flowers on the table, trying to figure out what to say.  
“Sherlock, what’s going on?”  
Her heart nearly stopped when Sherlock took a long step forward, grasping one of her hands closely to his chest.  
“Molly, I must admit to something. Something that has been bothering me ever since I came back to London.”  
He was looking at her the same way she would often find herself looking at him. In the way that would only be described as…  
“I love you,”  
His lips were on hers before she could muster a reply. The feeling of his soft, velvet lips against her own crushed all further thought. Sighing happily, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer into her. He deepened the kiss, letting his hands travel down to her waist.  
Before she knew it, he had hoisted her up onto the table and began to kiss her down her neck. She would have lost herself completely had not Sherlock began to tug at the end of her blouse.  
“Wait…wait, Sherlock, stop,” she whispered, pushing against his chest.  
He pulled away with a groan and she almost laughed watching his face morph into that of a sad puppy.  
“I think we need to talk.”  
“Alright,” Sherlock nodded dumbly, and allowed Molly to take him to the sofa. She giggled as Sherlock laid out so that his head was in her lap, his eyes looking up at her innocently.  
[[MORE]]  
“I’m sorry, should I have not kissed you?”  
Molly sighed and shifted a hand through his hair. He sighed happily and she repeated the action. “No, that was fine, but…are you feeling okay? This seems very forward for you and slightly strange.”  
He lifted a hand to her lips, tracing them softly. “I am perfectly happy, now that I am here with you.”  
Molly sighed, interlocking their fingers together. So this was the “strange” behavior that Mary had mentioned. It was slowly becoming clearer and clearer that Sherlock was on something that was exposing this odd sentimental side of himself. All she could do now was care for him until he returned to normal.  
“I knew this was too good to be true,” she muttered, shaking her head in silent laughter.  
He appeared affronted for a moment and looked as if he were about to speak, however a yawn overtook him.  
“Are you feeling tired?”  
“Did some experiments today…exhausting ones,” he drew closer to Molly, his eyes now shutting completely.  
“Always loved you. Always,” he mumbled before completely falling asleep.  
**  
Is Sherlock alright? Let me know if you need me to come over ~ John  
Molly finished reading John’s text just as Sherlock began to wake up. She lightly placed a hand on his arm, focusing his eyes onto hers.  
“You feeling better?”  
“Much,” Sherlock huffed. Ah, here was the old Sherlock. “How long was I asleep?”  
“Just over an hour,” she paused, gathering the strength to ask her burning question. “So…did you do some sort of experiment today? You were acting a bit funny.”  
“I remember,” Sherlock replied, his eyes not wavering from hers.  
“Oh,” Molly blushed, instantly looking away. “I am sorry. I should have stopped you. I know how drugs can sometimes make you do things you don’t want to do.”  
“Molly.” When she refused to look at him, he lightly took her chin and turned her head down to his. “The drug I took made me act on things I try with all my power to hide. My sentiment and emotions.”  
Molly gaped as Sherlock smiled at her in amusement. “Wait…so everything you said earlier…”  
“Mmmhmm,” Sherlock hummed and lifted his lips to her neck, placing a kiss against her pulse.  
“You took some drug so that you could tell me you loved me,” Molly pursed her lips as Sherlock cupped her face in his hand.  
“Are you disappointed in me?” He asked with a twinkle in his eye.  
“Not as much when you’re kissing me,” she replied, and brought his lips up to cover hers. This time, she did not hesitate to continue where they left off.  
“We still need to talk about…this,” Molly muttered as Sherlock shifted their positions so Molly was straddling his lap.  
“Later,” Sherlock gasped when Molly dragged her fingers through his hair.  
**  
Mary smirked when she picked up her cell to find a text from Molly  
Sherlock will be staying at my place ~ Molly


End file.
